One Piece Thriller Bark
by Cdswalkthrough
Summary: The Straw Hats, during their journey into the Florian Triangle, arrive at a haunted island/ship called Thriller Bark, in which their shadows are stolen by the Shichibukai Gekko Moriah and must hurry to get them back before the sun rises.
1. Chapter 1 The Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 1** **The Calm Before the Storm**

It was just a peaceful, sunny day on the Grand Line. The seagulls flew above the ocean's surface, soaring on the salty breeze, and dolphins chirped as they leaped out of the water. On the ocean's waves sailed a brig sloop ship with a grinning lion for a figurehead.

The Thousand Sunny, a ship built to sail a thousand seas...and she is currently the home of the Straw Hat Pirates.

It had been about 3 weeks now since the Straw Hats rescued Tobi and Robin from the clutches of CP9 at Enies Lobby. Things were almost looking grim for them, and even though victory had been achieved, they had just barely gotten away from that horrid place by the skin of their teeth thanks to the heroic efforts of the Going Merry...who, sadly, could no longer keep sailing. Knowing how they couldn't possibly force their beloved ship to continue, the Straw Hats, plus Franky, Kokoro, Chimney, Gonbei, Iceberg, and the Galley-La shipwrights sent Merry off with a Viking Funeral. Before she disappeared beneath the ocean waves, Merry called out to her crew and thanked them for all the love they gave her.

Despite this, Merry lived on in the form of the Thousand Sunny, whom Franky had built with the help of Galley-La, and after some...convincing on Robin's part, plus the Franky Family, he had decided to join up with the Straw Hats as their shipwright. Just as they were about to leave, though, they had nearly left behind Usopp, who had left due to his arrogance and pride. Thankfully, he managed to realize he was wrong and screamed out his apology at the top of his lungs.

Now, with the crew reunited and even bigger than before, they were currently enjoying their time in their new home. For instance, Nami Mimi and Nene were taking a bath in the bathhouse, sighing content at the relaxing feeling of the water.

"If this is a dream, I don't wanna wake up," she said. "Taking a bath on a ship while letting the ocean waves gently rock the ship up and down...is there a better feeling than that right Nene?"

Yes, Big Sis Nami this feel so good taking a bath while at Sea said, Nene,

Suddenly Mimi began splashing water while swimming splashing Nami

Oh sorry, Nami said, Mimi,

Be careful and don't this again shouted Nami

Meanwhile, Chopper was sitting at his desk, in his new sickbay, complete with medicine cabinet, cot, and wheeled chair that even spins around and.

"I can't believe I have my own room, now~!" Chopper said, cheerily as he spun in his chair. "What's the problem?" He then giggled, giddily as he spun around. "Nothing at all~! Hurry up and bring me some patience!"

Another place where Chosuke was doing an adjustment and upgrades on his Mechanical gauntlet at the Ship Workshop

Whoo I glad Franky build this in the New Ship said Chosuke

Sanji only watched through the porthole window with a smile on his face before he went to the kitchen, but concurrently, outside...

SPLASH!

"I caught it! It's a huge shark, this time!"

"Whoa it's huge said Rokuren

I hope we get the chances to eat it said Magnes

"Put it in, Luffy! Put it in the fish tank!"

Luffy grinned impishly as he carried a large shark with two horns over his head towards a hatch filled with water, which led to the fish tank in the Aquarium Bar, one of the Sunny's special features. The shark attempted to bite Luffy, but the Straw Hat Captain jumped back and punched it in the head.

"Get in there, you!" he shouted as the shark fell into the tank, where Hayate Sanji Tobi, Yuri Robin, and Franky sat. The tank was already filled with an abundance of sea life...and seeing them made the shark's mouth water.

"Well, look at that," Robin said as she took a sip of her coffee. "Looks like they've caught a shark."

"It has horn this is a very unique shark said, Tobi,

"So," Franky began, "what do you guys think of the Aquarium Bar? Not bad, right?"

It pretty comfortable answer Yuri

"The bar's nice and all, Franky," Sanji began as he eyed the shark, "but I'm more worried about the shark."

"Don't they even realize that placing a Shark in a fish tank with a bunch Fish around is a Bad Idea said Hayate

XXX

"Come on you guys, let's go see!" Usopp exclaimed as he Magnes Rokuren and Luffy ran to the Aquarium Bar.

"Yeah, the other fish are gonna love this!" Luffy agreed, just as he and Usopp stopped in front of the door.

"Hey!" Luffy called as he and Usopp burst in. "Did you see the shark, yet?! The one with the cool horns?!"

"Oh, yes," Robin answered, casually. "It's a very fascinating specimen...but it doesn't seem to get along well with other species."

Luffy and Usopp looked at the fish tank...and found the shark with a bib wrapped around its neck, a knife, and fork in its fins, and a hugely bloated belly as it let out a gurgling belch.

The Shark had just Eaten all the Fish inside the Tank said, Tobi,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!" Luffy Magnes Usopp and Rokuren shrieked in comical shock.

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT WOULD HAPPEN?!" Sanji questioned. "DOES THE FOOD CHAIN MEAN SOMETHING TO YOU, YOU MORONS?!"

"THAT'S IT, YOU STUPID SHARK!" Luffy barked. "SANJI, BARBECUE THIS DAMN FISH!"

"Hold it, hold it!" Sanji exclaimed. "You can't just barbecue a shark! It's fresh fish! We could make...uh...oh! Sashimi sounds good, or boiled shark soup...even some tempura!"

"Ooh, hearing that makes me hungry~!" Luffy said as his stomach rumbled, noisily.

"I'm also Hungry too said Magnes Shark Tempura I definitely want to eat that.

"Didn't you just eat like 10 minutes ago?" Usopp asked in a deadpan tone. "Not that shark tempura doesn't sound good, though."

"Luffy Bro sure have a big appetite. said Rokuren

Up in the Crow's Nest/gymnasium, Zoro let out a lazy yawn as he looked out the window, keeping a lookout. Personally, this was his favorite room because this was the only place he could put his training equipment and not have to worry about Luffy and Usopp's antics interrupting him. Plus, it made a good napping spot, too while Saizo spends his time training do push up.

A Few Days Later

It was a sunny day in the Grand Line. The breeze was calm and the waves were lapping the hull of the _Thousand Sunny_ , home of the notorious Straw Hat Pirates.

"Hey, guys! Check out how far I can go!"

"Yeah!"

"Go, Usopp, go!"

Currently, Monkey D. Luffy, Usopp, Tony-Tony Chopper Nene, and Rokuren were on the deck, playing on the swing. Luffy went first, so now it was Usopp's turn to go.

"1…2…3! Luffy and Chopper counted before Usopp jumped off the swing and landed on the

 **YIPE!** yowled in pain.

"Ow that hurts!" Usopp squeaked. "

"Are you okay Usopp asked Rokuren

Yeah I'm okay answered Usopp

"Me next! Me next!" Chopper exclaimed before he climbed onto the swing. Luffy decided to help by getting in the back of him and pushing.

"Higher, Luffy! Higher!" Chopper demanded.

Luffy pushed the swing forward until it reached the desired height, and then he went beside Usopp.

"1…2…3!" Usopp and Luffy counted before Chopper jumped off…a little too far. He landed on the deck, right on his bottom.

"Ouch!" Rokuren cried. "That's gotta hurt!"

"Tell me about it, "Nene, agreeing.

"Ow…!" Chopper whined as he staggered back to his friends.

Meanwhile, below deck, Franky was busy on his latest project. A sign that **"No Entry Allowed Until Completion"** had been held up. For some reason, the cyborg had clumps of tissue stuck up his steel nostrils.

"Damn it…" Franky cursed under his breath. "How can that girl be so SUPER ungrateful?"

Well that's because you did it without permission said Chosuke as he is working on his Machine

Nami didn't even like the design you created and you should be careful on making Nami angry her temper is really scary said Chosuke

 **Flashback**

Nami had come down below deck in the middle of the night upon being awakened by the sound of someone hammering. As she suspected, it was Franky.

"Franky!" Nami called. "What are you doing? It's the middle of the night, you know."

"Not to be rude, but can't you read?" Franky asked, answering the navigator's question with another. He huffed out a sigh before he stood up. "Oh, well," he said, smiling. "I guess it's natural that you're curious, sis."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"Look," Franky began, running a finger under his nose, "I was gonna keep this a secret until morning, but seeing as how you're here, I'll show you, but as long as you don't tell the others."

Nami raised an eyebrow in confusion before he stepped aside, his arms raised triumphantly.

"What do you think of my SUPER modifications, sis?" Franky said.

Nami looked at what Franky was showing and then gasped. It looked like some sort of white rocking horse with paddles in the back!

What's worse? It was her old waver!

"The thing didn't really suit my tastes," Franky said. "So, I decided to spend yesterday mixing it up, a little."

Nami curled up two fists at her side.

"I gotta say, this thing's got a weird propulsion system," Franky said, not knowing of Nami's growing temper. "Where'd you find this thing, any-" by the time Franky turned around, it was too late. Nami threw a hard punch into his face that was so strong, it sent him crashing into the wall behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Nami screamed in a volume so loud, it could've walked the entire Grand Line.

Lucky for her that the rest of the crew are such heavy sleepers.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WAVER, YOU BIKINI BOTTOM WEARING DUMB-ASS?!"

"Well," Franky said, a huge bruise on his cheek, "it's supposed to be a white rocking horse."

"You are such an idiot!" Nami scolded. "The propulsion system was a Jet Dial, and this thing was meant to be a waver, not a stupid little kid's toy! How old do you think I am, Franky? 3?!"

 **Flashback End**

With one last tap of the nail, Franky finished his modifications.

"There," Franky sighed. "Finished it. Those guys are gonna love this. I can't wait to see the look on their faces!"

What is it? asked Chosuke

You will find out soon enough. answered Franky

XXX

"My turn! My turn!" Luffy cried as he got on the swing.

"Ready?" Usopp asked, receiving a nod from his captain.

"1…2…3!" Usopp Chopper Nene and Rokuren counted before Luffy jumped off the swing when it was at its highest.

 **BAM!** Luffy collided right with the wall.

"How's that?" Luffy asked, dazed.

"WHOO-HOO!" Usopp Chopper Nene and Rokuren cheered. "New record!"

Meanwhile, Hayate was watching Luffy and the other playing and fooling around from the Upper Deck

Jeez How carefree they are said Hayate Oh well

"What are you thinking Hayate. asked Magnes

"Nothing I was Talking to myself. answered Hayate

Inside the kitchen, Sanji was about to send down two sasparillas to the Aquarium Bar for the girls via the dumbwaiter.

"Nami Yuri Mimi and Robin, dear!" Sanji called down. "Sorry to keep you waiting, my angels!"

XXX

Back outside, Luffy, Usopp Nene, Chopper and Rokuren were prepared to jump off the swing all at once.

"Okay, guys!" Luffy said. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Usopp Chopper Nene and Rokuren said.

Before they could begin the countdown, Sanji came outside.

"Hey!" the cook called. "Do you guys mind getting me some octopi from the tank?"

"Why?" Luffy, Usopp Chopper Nene, and Rokuren asked, simultaneously.

"I'm gonna use them to make an octopus buffet for dinner tonight!" Sanji explained. "We're having octopus pasta, salad, fried octopus tentacles, and to top it all off, an octopus Pomodoro with a spicy Sicilian sauce!"

The boys drooled at the thought of the dishes being prepared with octopus in them.

"Hey, Sanji!" Luffy called. "How about some octopus balls, too?"

"Oh, yeah~!" Usopp and Chopper agreed.

"Fine, fine," Sanji said.

 **GRUMBLE! GURGLE! ROAR!** Luffy put his hands to his hungry stomach.

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed. "All this talk about octopus is making me hungry!"

"Get as many octopi as you can," Sanji began, "and I'll let you eat three times your weight in octopus!"

"REALLY?!" Luffy asked, a waterfall of saliva falling from his lips. "C'MON, YOU GUYS! WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! TO THE FISH TANK!"

"YEAH!" Usopp and Chopper pumped their fists in the air before they ran to the tank.

XXX

In the Aquarium Bar, Robin had just entered after she watered her flower garden while Yuri is currently reading and Mimi working on her invention. There, Nami was waiting for them with the sarsaparillas.

"Things are certainly lively, today," Robin said. "Aren't they, Nami Yuri Mimi?"

"Oh, Robin Yuri Mimi!" Nami greeted. "You're just in time! Our drinks are here, courtesy of Sanji!"

"Tell him I said thank you," Robin said, casually.

Ah thank you said, Yuri,

Here you go, Mimi, said Nami

Thank you said, Mimi, as she take the drink

Ah taste good said, Mimi,

XXX

Back up on deck, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper Nene, and Rokuren had opened the hatch to the tank. Chopper got down on his knees, preparing to grab one of the many octopi that happened to be inside. Alas, his tiny hooves and short arms weren't cut out for trying to catch them, and every time he managed to get near one, they all swam away.

"Aw…" Chopper complained. "They all keep getting away from me!"

I want to try! asked Nene!

"Huh?" Chopper questioned. "You wanna try it, Nene?"

Yes I want to catch plenty of octopus answered Nene

"Okay, Nene, do your stuff!" encouraged Luffy.

Come on Nene do your best encouraged Rokuren

Nene nodded her head before she turned around and dipped her net in the water. After about thirty seconds, she felt something tug in the net, and with a yank, he pulled it out. It was one of the octopi! Unfortunately, she only manage to grab one.

"Only one," Luffy, Usopp, Chopper Nene , and Rokuren moaned.

Nene huffed a sigh Only One.

"It's okay, Nene," Luffy praised, patting her on the head before he took off the slimy octopus from his tail. "You tried your best." Just then, he stood up and rolled his arm. "Now it's my turn!" he said.

"Wait a minute, Luffy!" Usopp said. "One false move, and you might fall into the water and none of us might not be able to get you out!" Suddenly, a big toothy grin appeared on the long-nosed boy's face. "Leave this up to me."

"How are you're going to do asked Nene

"You soon find out soon enough answered Usopp

XXX

A moment later, Usopp, donning a pair of flippers, goggles, a diving cap, and two large metal spatulas strapped to his back, plunged into the tank, attracting the girls' attention.

"Usopp?" Nami questioned. "What is he doing in there?"

Inside the tank, Usopp looked around, trying to find the octopi.

 _Okay…_ Usopp thought to himself. _Where are those little suckers?_

Just then, the sniper spotted them, all clumped together, their suction cups sticking to the glass wall.

 _It's gonna be a pain to pull all them off,_ Usopp thought before he smiled. _But not for long. Prepare yourselves, my eight-armed friends!_

 **SHING!** Usopp pulled out his two large spatulas.

 _You are about to face the great Captain Usopp!_

XXX

Back up at the fish tank hatch...

 **PLOP!** One little octopus came out from the water and onto the floor.

"Ooh!" Chopper exclaimed.

"There's one!" Luffy cheered.

"Alright One octopus plenty more to go. exclaim Rokuren

XXX

Usopp was scooping out octopi left and right…

"2…3…4…!" he counted as he scraped them off the wall.

XXX

Back outside, Luffy, Chopper Nene, and Rokuren watched as the octopi came out by the tens.

"Oh, man!" Chopper said, drooling. "Octopus Buffet, here we come!"

Emm I can't wait as Nene licked her lips, again, equally as excited for the feast that awaits them.

Me neither said Rokuren

"My tummy can't wait!" Luffy claimed.

Suddenly, one octopus went flying out, right onto poor Chopper's face.

"MMPH!" Chopper muffled.

"Ah Chopper. cried Nene

XXX

As Usopp scraped the octopi from the glass walls, a bunch of small tentacles suddenly grabbed onto his body. It was octopi! Usopp struggled, trying to free himself from their iron grip, but it appeared futile.

"Usopp!" Nami cried.

"Oh no Usopp Mimi cried

What is he doing. said, Yuri,

"Don't worry," Robin said. "I've got him." She crossed her arms. "Seis Fleur."

Unfortunately, nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Nami asked. "Where are the other arms?!"

"Devil Fruit power can't work underwater said, Tobi,

"I forgot," Robin began, "my powers don't work in water."

 _Damn it!_ Usopp cursed in his head as he managed to remove only one octopus from his face. _Get off me, you stupid octopi!_

Just then, **SPURT!** Usopp got a face full of ink, turning the water dark as it did.

"That's not good," Nami said.

XXX

"Hey, what's going on?" Chopper asked, having finally gotten the octopus off his face, with a worried expression. "How come the water's all black?"

Usopp...! Rokuren said as he looked down, just as worried as Chopper Nene and Luffy.

"Hey, Usopp!" Luffy called. "You okay down there?!"

A pause came…

"Usopp's in big trouble!" Nami called from the bar. "The octopi are clinging to him like lint on clothes!"

"WHAT?!" Luffy Rokuren Nene and Chopper screamed as the black water suddenly splashed.

"Usopp!" Luffy called. "Grab my hand!" He stretched his arm down into the inky water. Unfortunately, due to it being so black, he couldn't see.

XXX

In the kitchen, Sanji was busy washing the dishes so they'd be prepared for dinner tonight.

"Usopp!" Chopper called from the distance. "Can you hear me?!"

"Usopp!" Luffy called.

"Usopp!" Rokuren called.

"Usopp!" Nene called.

XXX

Up in the crow's nest, Zoro lazily looked down to see what all the commotion was about while Saizo doing push up.

"What are those idiots up to, now?" he asked to himself.

Who knows said Saizo does it really matter Moss Head

Shut up Spike Head yelled Zoro

XXX

Back in the tank, Usopp was still struggling to get the octopi off of himself.

 _Let go of me, you damn suckers!_ Usopp cursed in thought.

XXX

"Damn it!" Luffy cried, his arm stirring the black water. "It's too dark! I can't see him!"

Suddenly, Luffy slipped and nearly fell into the water if Nene and Chopper hadn't grabbed a hold of him in time. Inside the tank, it was revealed that the octopi were trying to pull him in, too. Luckily, Luffy managed to get pulled out, his upper body covered in black water and ink. He shook himself dry as an idea came to him.

"Maybe if I clear up the water, I can get him out!" he said before he stood up. "Gum-Gum GATLING!" he cried as he unleashed a flurry of punches. Unfortunately, he was unknowingly punching Usopp and the octopi as he did. However, the captain managed to pull the sniper out.

 **THUD!** Usopp fell on the floor, face-first.

"Hey!" Luffy exclaimed. "He's okay!"

"Thank goodness!" Chopper added.

Are You Okay asked Rokuren

Usopp stood up, his head covered in bumps and a glare in his eyes.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Usopp asked, mainly to Luffy.

"Calm down," Luffy said, casually. "You're alive, right?"

Just then, Sanji approached them.

"Jeez," he said. "You're getting all worked up over a bunch of octopi."

Usopp jumped at the cook.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE US GET THE STUPID THINGS!" he yelled.

Back in the crow's nest, Zoro was about to sit back down.

"Jeez," he mumbled. "I got all worked up over nothing." Then, he spotted something down in the water.

"Hey!" Zoro called from the intercom. "There's something in the water!"

Upon hearing that, Luffy immediately went to investigate, followed by Hayate Chopper, then Usopp, then Sanji.

"What is it?" Luffy asked.

"And where is it?" Usopp added.

"That it?" Sanji asked, pointing to something in the water.

Luffy, Hayate Magnes Usopp, Chopper Nene, and followed his gaze and saw that it was…

"Is that a barrel?" Hayate questioned.

Yes. It was a barrel, floating in the water, and on top of it was some sort of message said Tobi.

"Hey," Usopp said, "doesn't that message say 'treasure' on it?"

Luffy took a good long look and saw that Usopp was right. One of the words on the message said "treasure".

"You're right, Usopp!" Luffy said. "Maybe it fell off a treasure ship!"

"Treasure?!" Magnes Chopper and Sanji asked.

"Luffy, don't just stand there!" Usopp yelled. "Pull it aboard!"

"Okay!" Luffy said.


	2. Chapter 2 First Signs of Trouble

**Chapter 2 First Signs of Trouble**

* * *

Few minutes later, Luffy had brought the barrel on board, and he, Usopp, and Chopper were currently dancing the Can-Can around it.

What did you pick up asked Chosuke

They just picked up a Large Barrel answered Hayate

"Treasure, treasure!" they sang. "Treasure, treasure! What a find! We found ourselves some treasure! Treasure-"

"Sorry, guys."

The trio looked up to see Nami coming out of the Aquarium Bar with Tobi Robin Mimi and Yuri.

"It's not really treasures, at all," she said. "It's just a barrel full of food and sake."

"How do you know?" Luffy questioned. "You haven't even looked inside!"

"It says 'Offering of Treasure to the Sea God', doesn't it?" Nami asked. "It means that someone is giving an offering and putting it in the sea. It basically means that someone is looking for a fortune from the gods."

"So I guess you can say we picked it up for nothing, eh?" Usopp asked before he slumped onto the grass.

Ah man said Rokuren we got excited for nothing

"Well, since we did," Zoro began, "we might as well have a little drink."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Usopp exclaimed. "We can't do that! That's blasphemy!"

"It'll be fine," Nami assured, "as long as he prays before he drinks it."

"I don't pray to no God," Zoro said.

"You know," Yuri began, "I heard that sake that's been in the sea for a long time is really good."

"That so?" Franky asked, a grin appearing on his face. "In that case, I think I'll have me a taste, too."

"Yeah!" Usopp cheered. "We're gonna have ourselves a little party!"

"Yeah!" Chopper agreed.

I guess is alright said Hayate.

"Just be sure that you replace what you took from the barrel with something else," advised Tobi.

"Really?" Chopper asked.

"C'mon!" Magnes exclaimed. "Let's crack this bad boy open!"

"Hey, God!" Luffy yelled to the sky. "I hope you don't mind, but we're gonna be opening this barrel! That okay?"

"What God are you talking about, Luffy?" Hayate asked his captain. "Didn't you already kick this one 'god's' ass when we were at the Sky Island? Which God are you praying to, now?"

"Okay," Luffy said as he began untying the ropes holding the barrel closed. "Here goes nothing." Once the ropes were untied, he removed the lid, but then…

 **BANG!** A huge red light shot out from the barrel and into the sky, blowing off like a firework!

"What the hell was that?!" Usopp yelled.

"I don't know!" Luffy answered.

"What's going on?" Mimi asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know," Robin answered her.

Just then, the light stopped flashing.

"The sake went into the sky, lit up, and then disappeared!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Chopper, I got something to say," Sanji said. "That WASN'T sake."

"If it wasn't sake," Hayate began, "then what was it?"

"It was a flare," Robin answered.

"A Flare?" Nene repeated.

Zoro let out a laugh.

"Maybe somebody put it in there as a joke!" he said.

"If it were a joke," Robin began, "it would be fine. However…"

"Oh, no," Usopp muttered. "Don't say 'however', Robin. 'However' is never a good thing!"

"It's possible that someone meant for us to find the barrel and set off the flare," Robin explained.

"WHAT?!" Usopp shrieked in panic. "ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THIS WAS SOME KIND OF TRAP?! BY OPENING THE BARREL AND SETTING OFF THAT FLARE, WE GAVE OURSELVES AWAY?! CHOPPER CHOSUKE ROKUREN!"

"Uh, yeah?" Chopper asked, nervously.

You don't have to yelled said Chosuke

"GO GET THE BINOCULARS!" Usopp commanded. "LOOK AROUND THE PERIMETER FOR ENEMY SHIPS! WE COULD BE SURROUNDED BY BOUNTY HUNTERS OR THE MARINES AT ANY GIVEN MOMENT!"

Chopper did as he was told and looked around with his binoculars. Fortunately, he didn't see anything.

"No enemy ships sighted!" Chopper said.

Usopp looked over the railing with his lens.

"No enemy ships here, either!" he said.

"I don't see any ships, either," Nami said, albeit a little uneasy. The wind was blowing hard, and the clouds were going too fast. But the clouds' movements are going too fast…and this wind…

"Guys!" Nami called as she rushed to the prow of the ship. "We have to turn the ship to 10 o'clock! NOW!"

"What? Why?" Luffy asked.

"A storm is headed this way!" Nami answered. "It will hit in exactly 5 minutes!"

"I don't see any storm clouds," Magnes called back to her, rushing to the helm, "but if you say so, then it's probably gonna come at us fast! What's our heading?"

"After we turn Southeast, go straight ahead for 2 hours!" Nami ordered.

"Okay!"

And so, the Straw Hats scrambled to prepare for the storm. However, the storm came sooner than Nami predicted. Before the Straw Hats knew it, the Sunny was met with a great downpour of rain.

"Damn!" Hayate cursed. "At a time like this…!"

 **BOOM!** Thunder rumbled in the clouds and lightning cracked the sky.

"Thunder and lightning, too?!" Chopper asked to himself.

"Kind of sounds like Luffy's stomach when he hasn't eaten for a week!" Chosuke said.

This weather is crazy said Rokuren

"Damn it!" Hayate cursed. "We're at the mercy at the wind! If we don't do something soon, the ship will capsize!"

Luffy, Chopper, and Rokuren suddenly found themselves slipping on the wet deck, trying to escape a huge wave that crashed onto the ship.

"Hey!" Franky called from the helm. "This calls for 'Plan B'!"

"That's right…!" Nami said under her breath. "Guys! Furl the sails! It's time for 'Plan B'!"

"Plan B?" Usopp yelled over the storm.

"All right!" Luffy said. "This is gonna be awesome! 'PLAN B' IT IS!"

The crew did as they were commanded and furled the sails.

"The mainsail is up, Nami!" Sanji called.

"And the main mast is secure, too!" Zoro added.

"Magnes!" Nami called to the helmsman. "We're all set!"

"Okay, then," Magnes said before he turned the crank on the steering wheel. Hey, Franky what I need to do

"Activate the Soldier Dock System…Channel Zero by the left Lever!"

Down at the hull, the channels turned from one and three to zero.

"Cola-Powered Engine," Nami said. "Paddle Ship: Thousand Sunny!"

Just then, two paddle-wheels appeared at the ship's sides.

"Let's go!" Hayate cried.

 **WOOSH!** The Thousand Sunny sped through the hard waves via the paddles.

"FORWARD, HO!" Luffy cried out, his hand over his hat.


End file.
